Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: Xemnas knew he made a mistake, he just didn't know he made THIS big of one...
1. Info on Rixe

Rock, Paper Scissors... Information on Rixe

Okay, people, this is just an intro just to give you a little hint of what is to come. Basically, Xemnas made a big mistake inviting Rixe to be a part of the Organization. In this story, Xion does not exist so Rixe is No. 14. Now Rixe has auburn red hair that goes down to the small of her back and it has small black highlights all throughout it. It makes the red look kind of dark so it doesn't look like a checkerboard, but more like a dark red and black mixture.

Her eyes are an azure blue, that is able to give a deadly glare if the need comes up. She doesn't wear the Organization coat like the others do. She has cut the coat so that the sleeves only come down to her elbows and her hands have fingerless gloves that go up to her forearms. The coat goes down to her waist then the front of it is cut off so that the back is the only thing there as if it was a cape almost. Her pants are dark jeans and she wears leather boots that go up to her thighs and are similar to Sephiroth's from FFVII.

Now her powers are on a whole new level. Her title, being Rixe No. 14, The Puppet Master, she can control her opponents body or an item around her with her thoughts or the movements of her hands. That is the reason why a lot of the Organization fears her. She can make them do things that they don't want to do. And they have seen her make two people kill one another just by standing there and looking at them without even moving.

Of course, she has other powers besides her Puppeteer abilities, just in case she has nothing to use as a puppet or she is unable to use her puppeteer powers. She carries a bangle on her arm that has gems in it, that can cast spells like fire, ice, wind, water, earth, cure, and some other elements. She may seem OP but her abilities are limited because she only has so much energy to use her abilities. Once her energy runs out, she can fight no more and is absolutely helpless and worthless on the battlefield. She has a huge attraction to Zexion, Saix, and Xemnas, but she tries not to show it.

The reason she actually has this "Attraction" is because she has managed not to lose all her "Emotions" even though she has lost her heart. She also sometimes has a sick sense of humor, hence the game that she will be making the Organization play. Her planet of origin was Gaia, from FFVII: Crisis Core. She was Genesis Rhapsodos' sister, and she carries some of the same traits as Genesis did. She deff has the same temper that he did, along with the same affinity for fire. When Sephiroth fell to Jenova and the world "fell to darkness" by his hand, Rei Rhapsodos became Rixe Rhapsodos.

However, she does not remember her last name. Zexion was the one who saved her, and Xemnas said she could join them.

So yeah, there's some info on Rixe, so you aren't too confused about her. I mean I might have made her a little OP, but I think I did okay. I mean I didn't want to make her seem like this weak little nobody (get it "nobody" XD) that would get pushed around by the others, but I also wanted to make sure that she could make at least a few of them cringe in fear of her. Like she could give them the "look" and they would know, "Oh shit, she means it, better listen or she'll kick me..." But yeah, I hope this works. This has been edited for your viewing pleasure! XD


	2. The Rules of the Game

Rock, Paper, Scissors

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 2:

Rules of the Game

 **AN: Okay this Piece of crap I came up with after watching a "World's Dumbest" show and I just could not resist putting our fave Organization cast through it. I mean it was just too funny. And with my OC put in there and, with her being an "Evil, Twisted, Psychotic, Little Bitch" as they will call her, I just couldn't resist. I mean, I know this would never really happen unless Xigbar and Luxord got really, really bored and somehow convinced everyone into it, (Which we all will be able to tell from the game which you will eventually find out what it is.) they wouldn't be able to convince anyone. Especially Xemnas. I mean only a threat to his life would make him do this and basically that is what my OC does to him. Now some of this is really crappy cause it was rushed but it was just because wanted it out there asap.**

 **So let's do the disclaimer: Ahem...I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If I did the outcome would be so much different and Xemnas and Saix and Zexion would all belong to me! They would be my SLAVES OF LOVE AND THEY WOULD WORSHIP ME FOREVER! *looks around sheepishly* Did I yell that last part out loud. I didn't mean that, I wouldn't make them my slaves... *Grins like a perv***

 **Xemnas: *calmly stares at Rixe*: And why do you think I would serve you, hearted-one?**

 **Me: Oh shut up Xemmy, you know you love me!**

 **Xemnas: *Anime tic appears above head*: Do not call me Xemmy!**

 **Me: Why, cause it ticks you off?**

 **Xemnas: *pulls out Ethereal Blades***

 **Me: *eyes widen* Oh shit...*turns to run* I need to go now but you can read the story while I try to keep myself alive. I should be able to live. I just have to find my brother Genesis...He's here...somewhere...*looks around quickly***

 **Xemnas: *swings Ethereal Blades over Authors head***

 **Me: *ducks* Genesis! Help! *Author runs off in search of her brother who will be able to defend her from Xemnas* Enjoy the story!**

 **This is the edited version of the story for your viewing pleasure. If it's not right blame the program I picked up to do this with not me! XD I have also decided to put up quotes that either inspire me or that I think are funny or that I think just totally go along with the story!**

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." **  
―** **J.K. Rowling** , **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

The Organization was sitting around the Grey Area. Some lounging on the couches doing what not, Saix was staring out the window ant the Kingdom Hearts moon. Axel was leaning against the wall playing a handheld game that Rixe had given him. Xigbar was casually cleaning his Arrow Guns with a blah look on his face. Luxord was flipping his cards around doing tricks seemingly for no one.

Xemnas was nowhere to be seen. Zexion was reading his Lexicon, while Demyx was strumming a few notes on his Sitar. Larxene was filing her nails, while Marluxia was playing with a rose. Lexaeus was standing with his eyes closed against a wall. Vexen was glaring at the ground, pissed that he had been disturbed from his experiments in his lab.

Xaldin was making his lances fly around him in tighter and tighter circles, and Roxas was trying to look over Axel's shoulder at the game he was playing. Rixe had gotten pissed about the lack of entertainment and said something about a game that they would find entertaining. She had then told them to find two pillowcases and bring them to the Grey Area while she went and scared Xemnas into coming down and joining them. A number of them had laughed at that. The Superior listened to one and you did not talk back to him, nor did you order him around.

However when it came to Rixe, he listened, no questions asked. It was more like, he didn't talk back to her. Of course with the powers that she had, you didn't _want_ to talk back to her. She could make you do whatever she pleased, even if you tried to resist. Hence her name, _The Puppet Master_.

A few flicks of her hands and she could control your body, and make you do things you would never dream of doing. Which is why _no one_ talked back to her and _always_ listened to her. She always got her way one way or another. But now they were all waiting in the Grey Room for Rixe and the Superior to join them. Suddenly a Dark Corridor opened and the two walked through Rixe practically dragging Xemnas behind her by the hood.

"I don't know why you are insisting that I play this game of yours. I don't even know what it is and I have much better things to be doing..." he was trying to get out.

"And what is better than having fun with me?" she asked, giving him _the_ glare.

The glare that meant, _"If you defy me you will be under my power until I say..."_

Xemnas immediately snapped his mouth shut, remembering the last time she had looked at him like that and he had ignored it. He hadn't liked the outcome. And she was right in a way, he had promised to take some time off work to spend some time with her. Things had gotten crazy of late with the Heartless and he hadn't been able to. Rixe nodded and let go of his coat.

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way. Less work for me that way." she smiled.

She turned to Zexion.

"Did you get the things that I asked for?" she asked.

Zexion nodded, holding up the two pillowcases she had requested.

"I still do not see how having two pillowcases can make a game be fun. It is not logical." he said.

Rixe smiled a devious smile and took the pillowcases.

"Doesn't have to be logical Zexion, it's all in the way that you play the game. Now that we are all here. I have to ask you guys this. Will you play the game? Once you agree to play, you cannot back out, no matter what happens. Oh and Larxene dear, unfortunately, you can't play." she started.

There was an ungodly shriek from Larxene's area, and everyone put their hands over their ears.

"Why the hell can't I play. Am I not good enough for you and your game?!" Larxene screeched, pulling out her weapons.

"Wait, wait Larxene. Before you kill me. Come here and I will tell you why you can't play, you'll understand then. And trust me, you'll enjoy not playing, it will be fun watching" Rixe soothed.

Larxene stalked over to Rixe and leaned down a little, considering Rixe was a little shorter than her, and Rixe muttered a few things into her ear. Larxene's eyes lit up at the girl's words and her eyes traveled over all of the men in the room, an evil glint in them.

"Hmmm, then do I get to help you?" she asked, her voice a little too happy for the men in the room to like.

Rixe tilted her head for a moment, gauging the look in Larxene's eyes, "Maybe, if you calm down, I might think about it. But for now, just go sit back down. I have a plan to unravel."

Rixe turned back to the men.

"Now, as I have all your attention again. You all will agree to this game, _or else..._ Am I right?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

All of the men in the room went slightly pale. Usually, when she got that kind of a smile on her face, she was planning something very evil...and very sadistic.

Xigbar walked forward and raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he said, trying to be the brave one.

Xaldin snorted and stepped forward too.

"If that idiot is going to do it, why not me?" he said.

Luxord laughed and put away his cards.

"Count me in. If the damn fruity pirate is going to do it, why can't a master of time?" he said.

"Those three idiots actually trying this. Well this I have to see." said Marluxia, actually making the rose vanish and paying attention.

Axel and Roxas looked up from the game Axel was playing and Axel narrowed his eyes at Rixe.

" A dare to play something that we don't even know about...hmmm. Sounds like something I would do." Axel smirked.

Roxas looked at Rixe as well, "Well if Axel is doing it, I might as well too."

Demyx pipped up from playing his Sitar, "If Roxas is playing, then I'm game."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "I am curious as to how this game will go. I will play. But only to see how it works."

"Didn't you hear what I said, Zexy? If you start, you have to finish..." Rixe said in a singsong voice.

An anime tick appeared above Zexion's head, and his hand formed into a fist at his side. He looked at her with dark anger swirling in his visible eye.

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

A small smirk appeared on Rixe's face. She knew exactly what she had done, in fact, she had done it on purpose. She had nicknames for all of the men that totally pissed them off and whenever she wanted to piss any of them off, she used them.

Lexaeus looked up from where he stood and gave a short, deep, "I will play."

Rixe turned to Vexen.

"Well Vexen, what about you?" she asked, giving him a knowing smile.

Vexen caught the meaning behind the look and nodded his head, his voice cracking while, _'Uh'_ ing and _'Um'_ ing, as he tried to back away from her stare while forgetting that he was already against the wall.

She then turned to Saix and looked at him questioningly. A first he shook his head and turned back around to face the windows to look at the moon, but Rixe was not going to be deterred that easily. She walked over behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder, but shut his eyes and dismissed her once again.

"Saix, you really don't want to do that. Everyone else knows about everyone's nicknames, but no one knows about yours. Do I need to let them know about it?" she asked softly.

This got everyone's attention, and Saix's at the same time. His back went ramrod straight, and a hiss was heard.

"You wouldn't dare..." he growled.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" she teased.

He turned around, growled and bared his teeth at her a little. Any normal Organization member would have backed down from this move, however, Rixe was in no way scared of this. Saix regularly did this to her and rarely even made a move to come after her. This was just a show put on for the others.

"You know that doesn't scare me, and I know that you won't come after me. You're putting on a show Saix. Now either play or I give up the nickname." she purred softly.

Saix growled again but made no move to come after her.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game. However, if I find out that you still gave up that stupid nickname you gave me, you will regret it." he hissed.

Rixe now turned to Xemnas, smile once more into place, only this time there was a deeper warning laced into it. Xemnas noted this warning and actually took a step back. He had seen that smile before and knew that smile meant trouble if he didn't obey.

That was the, _'You obey me, or you will now become my puppet...'_ smile.

He looked at the others in the room.

They were all giving him the, _"Please don't tick her off, we actually want to come out of this one unscathed..."_ look.

He sighed deeply, then looked back at Rixe. Her warning laced smile had turned a little nicer and had more of a question to it now. Like she was actually _asking_ him to play now. He sighed again and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll play..." he sighed.

A collective breath was let out from the whole room. Rixe smiled for real this time. She ran to Xemnas and threw her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Xemmy!" she squealed.

That, however, did not make Xemnas happy. His hands immediately went down to her shoulders and started to pry her away from his body. Of course, he forgot about her past and where she had come from, so with her enhanced strength, he was having quite a hard time.

"Rixe..." he said calmly, "Release me...now..."

Rixe continued to snuggle deeply into his chest. (She happened to be quite short compared to him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder.) She shook her head then cuddled herself even deeper against him.

"Rixe, I command you to release me at once!" he yelled, anger entirely lacing his voice.

Hearing the harsh, commanding voice vibrate in his chest, Rixe pulled back but didn't let go. Innocent, kicked puppy eyes looked up at him, and Xemnas knew he had just made a huge mistake. Tears began to form at the corners of those puppy eyes and he knew he had to do something before those tears spilled. Though he was the Superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas could not stand it when tears spilled from Rixe's eyes. He had no idea why, but he just couldn't stand to see it.

He set a hand atop Rixe's head and pulled it back close to his chest again.

"I...I..." he looked around the room at the other members staring at him, then looked back down at Rixe.

He would just have to let his reputation go down the drain now, there was no way to save it if he wanted to keep Rixe stable. Ever since she came to the castle from her world, her "emotional state" had been fragile. She somehow kept some of her emotions, and when she lost control of herself, her "emotions", she shut down and lost control of her abilities. And when that happened, the other Organization members got hurt. She even gave him and Saix a run for their money.

So to keep everyone "safe", Xemnas had learned to mimic some of the emotions she showed. Though he wasn't good at it, he managed to keep Rixe stable.

"Rixe...I'm sorry for yelling, I just don't like you calling me that pet name, and you know I'm not that good with physical contact." he soothed.

The rest of the Organization stared jaws on the floor, at what they had just seen and heard. Had the Superior just...apologized? Rixe looked up, tears still in the corners of her eyes, but no longer threatening to fall.

She nodded her head, the wiped at her eyes as she released him.

"Sorry..." she whispered, "I didn't mean to. You know how I am...Well, let's get back to that game."

She pulled away from Xemnas and turned around regaining that well-known posture that always made her look so tough.

"Okay let's talk about the game. It's called "Rock, Paper, Scissors". However, there is a slight difference to the rules. Let me explain how the original rules work first. There are three symbols that you make with your hands. A fist represents a rock." she said, making a fist and showing them.

Then she flattened her hand out.

"This is the symbol for paper..." she then put her index and middle fingers out like a pair of scissors, "...And this is the symbol for scissors. Now paper beats rock because it covers it up, and rock beats scissors because it breaks them in real life. And then scissors beats paper, because paper is cut by scissors. Thus the loser is known. SO that's the baseline in real life...HOWEVER...we are taking it a step farther in this game. Because we are using the pillowcases, each opponent will not know what the other will be using, and the loser will end up getting hit in the family jewels. This the reason Larxene and I will not be playing"

At this, the males in the Organization gave a sharp inhale and quickly covered themselves unconsciously. Rixe's eyes gleamed maliciously.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure not to hit TOO hard. And also remember you can't back out, you already said you would play no matter what the game was, and you don't want me to make you play. You would know the consequences of that..." Rixe smiled.

Larxene smiled at Rixe as the other Organization members looked at each other.

 _"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"_ was the collective thought that went through the men in the room.

AN: Okay I know this seems a little rushed and I might have put in a little too much info on Rixe since I already gave some info in her in the first chappie, but I thought a little more wouldn't hurt. And I know there was a HUGE OOC from Xemnas in there, but I thought with my OC being in there, I had to mix up things a little bit. And with the place of her origin, I thought to make her a little special, so I thought that Xemnas would dote on her a little. So sue me if you don't like it. And if you don't like it, I don't care, this is a Fan Fic site not everything is going to go your way. I'm pretty happy with the way that this turned out. It might have been a little rushed, but hey I can always go back and change things if I need to. BYE! XD


	3. Xigbar vs Zexion

Rock, Paper, Scissors

A Kingdom Hearts Story

Chapter 3:

Xigbar vs. Zexon

AN: OMF-ingG! I got my muse for this back! Woot! It took me a while but I think I know where to go with this now. It might get a little bit strained, but I'll try my best to get this out. So let's get this thing rolling!

Disclaimer: I might as well do this even though we all know what is going to be said. I think it's just plain BS that we have to say it. I mean we know we aren't the owners of the franchise. Cause if any of us were. There would be craploads of different things that would happen.

For one person it would happen one way. For another person, it would happen another way. The possibilities would be endless. But no, none of us own any of the rights to this stuff, so I don't know why we bother saying it when (like I said) we know it's obvious that we don't own it...

This is the edited version made up for your viewing pleasure. If it isn't right, blame the program that I got for this, not me! XD

Once again we get a quote!

"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."  
― Oscar Wilde

"So yeah, let's get this party started, shall we?" asked Rixe.

The Organization men looked around apprehensively.

Pulling a piece of paper and a pen seemingly out of nowhere, Rixe set it on a table and began to draw out a set of brackets for the game. The matches were as follows...

Round 1:

Xigbar VS Zexion

Luxord VS Roxas

Lexaeus VS Axel

Xemnas VS Marluxia

Xaldin VS Vexen

Rixe then held the paper up for everyone to see. The Organization's eyes scanned the paper to see where they were and to find their opponents. Once everyone found themselves, they sized up the ones they were to go against.

"Alright, now that we know the matches. Let's begin!" chirped Rixe, waving Xigbar and Zexion forward, "Come on Xigbar, Zexion...You're up first. Larxene, I guess I will need your help. You can hold the pillowcases shut. And don't choke them while you do so."

An innocent smile made it's way across her face, and boy did it look so wrong sitting there.

"Now why would I go and do that when I get to see something so much better?" she questioned innocently.

Rixe nodded her head and replied, "True, true..."

A truly evil smile spread across her face. She then turned to Xigbar. Xigbar walked forward confidently and Zexion slowly, almost like he regretted playing. Larxene almost flew over to where Rixe stood, a malicious gleam in her eyes. She may not get to hit them in the family jewels, but damn was she going to enjoy seeing it done.

Hopefully, Rixe wasn't going to be nice about it. So many times the men had talked down to her for being the only woman in the Organization until Rixe came along and somewhat evened out the ranks when she had shown her powers. But now this was going to be the ultimate payback. Larxene slid the pillowcases down over Xigbar and Zexion's heads and cinched them tight enough so that they wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Okay, now I will call out the words, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot," then you make your choice. There will be a pause and then obviously the penalty for losing. Are we clear?" Rixe asked.

Xigbar nodded his head and Zexion merely said, "Fine."

"Good." Rixe then turned around and looked at the others, Luxord in particular, "No helping, cheating, stopping time, or using any powers. If you do you are disqualified and automatically get a swift one where it doesn't shine, no warning at all."

Luxord went a little pale and looked away then nodded his head. Yep, Rixe knew exactly how to get her way. Be it through threats or be it through intimidation. She was just _that_ good.

"Alright, here we go! Rock, *pause* Paper, *pause* Scissors, *pause* SHOOT!" she called.

Xigbar threw his hand out and so did Zexion. Everyone in the room held their breath as they looked at their hands. Xigbar had thrown "Rock" and Zexion had thrown "Paper". Silence was all that was heard throughout the room. Making a _"hush"_ motion with her hands, Rixe silently moved over to Xigbar and leaned down a little.

She then quickly landed a very precise and hard hit to the nuts. Xigbar cried out as he went down, Larxene letting go of the pillowcase as he fell so he wouldn't strangle himself. Hands holding himself, Xigbar curled up on the floor, groaning in pain. Larxene and Rixe just stood above him with small smirks on their faces. Zexion merely pulled the pillowcase off his head and stared down at Xigbar, then looked up at Rixe.

"This is utterly ridiculous and childish, Rixe. How is this fun, if I may ask?" he asked her.

"Well mostly the fun is not knowing who is going to get hit, and it puts a twist on the old version of the game. My old friends and I used to play another variation of it as well. But we have too many people here to play that version. So that's why I made up this version. I mean, how are we supposed to be able to have the ref slug the crap out of the loser again and again, until the person has lost so many rounds and has been slugged so many times that they just give up because they are hurt too much or they just don't feel like getting hit anymore.

I mean when we did that I think we had about six people playing and then the one ref. I tried playing a few rounds, and oh man. With the abilities that we had, and I still have, getting slugged by them. It's like getting hit with a boulder. And when you got hit the ref got to choose where you got hit at.

Well so long as it as within reason. No head shots or stuff like that. No shots below the belt either. But gut shots were allowed. Kidney shots, all those good painful ones.

I think the first time that I played I lasted maybe...6 rounds winning. Then 8 rounds losing. I just couldn't take the hits. But you know, what would make this even better would be if we had some kind of alcohol floating around. That way it deadened the pain a little bit.

That's what we did when we were playing back home. That's the only reason I lasted as long as I did. Of course, I was drunk off my ass. And to do as such with my enhancements, you have to drink A LOT. We made all these weird concoctions before we started playing.

Of course, we started out playing spin the bottle truth or dare. And if you didn't do the truth or dare, you had to drink this bizarre concoction of alcohol that we lopped together by just mixing a bunch of strong shit. And for me, a lot of the things that they dared me to do, or wanted me to tell the truth about there was no way in hell I was doing. So needless to say, I got drunk pretty quick. Although my friends followed pretty quickly.

So once we were all playing this game, we were shit-faced drunk. Because of that, our bodies didn't really register the pain, so we took more hits than normal. Although in the morning, when we all woke up. Ohhhh shit, that was heck. I don't think I have ever been in more pain.

My head was pounding like no tomorrow. My chest was black and blue, along with my arms, and my back was even worse. I tried getting up but there was no way in heck. The only one of us that didn't play last night, was my cousin. So basically he went from room to room taking care of all of us.

Pulling out a bangle that he kept with him at all times and started healing us one at a time. I was never so grateful that I had taught him to use that thing." she replied.

Rixe took a look down at Xigbar since she had paused in her explanation to see if he was okay or not, or he needed healing. He was still curled up on the floor, however, there were tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. Rixe sighed and kneeled down.

"Alright, move your hands. I think you've suffered enough." she sighed.

Xigbar opened his eyes and looked up at her in confusion.

"Why..." he managed to gasp out.

"I'll freaking heal you asshat, now move your hands. I may be a bitch, but I do have my nice moments. Now, do you want it to stop hurting or what?" Rixe said, exasperated.

Xigbar nodded and tried to uncurl himself. He managed to somewhat flatten himself out and Rixe held her hands over him. She murmured a few words and her hands began to glow blue, and a blue shield fell down around him. As he laid there he noticed the pain in his groin starting to go away. After a few minutes, the blue shield around him disappeared from around Xigbar, and he sat up.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Well, of course, it doesn't dummy. I'm a master Materia user. I learned from the best. My brother taught me everything that I know. He was a master as well.

If I wasn't able to do what I just did, I would be a disgrace to him." Rixe scoffed, "Well then what do you say we get back to our matches."

Everyone looked around. So here we go again...

AN: Okay yeah, it was a little weird I admit, but I think it's okay. Please tell me what you think! XD

Rixe Rhapsodos


	4. Update

Hi everyone out there. Nice to see you again. I have a little update on what I am going to be doing for this storyfor a while. Because I have had a little KH kick, this story is going to be put on hold for a little while. Sorry for that, but once I get on a kick for something I have to roll with it. If I try and do something outside the kick, it just ends up being really crappy and just not something worth reading. Or it tries to turn itself into the story that I am currently having the kick on. So I decided to turn myself off of a few of my stories so that wouldn't happen. I don't know how long it's going to be before I get back to said stories that I am currently stopping for the said fact of not wanting to ruin them, but I'm hoping it won't be too long. So until then, c ya on those stories and come find me on the stories that I will be working on!


End file.
